


Selfish

by Esselle



Series: Better Late Than Never [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Barebacking, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Fantasy Fulfillment, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: 'Truthfully, Shouyou thinks he knows what he wants. It's just that he has no idea how to bring it up. It's needy, it's a little selfish, and it's a lot embarrassing. But he hasn't been able to stop thinking about it since that first night.'--Nothing ventured, nothing gained.





	Selfish

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place a couple weeks after Hinata joins the relationship! It's still pretty early on in the timeline. Also, this is pretty filthy heyooo \o/

It's early on a Friday evening, and the apartment Koushi and Tobio share together is empty. Shouyou made his way over as soon as his last class of the day was finished, but Tobio has practice, and Koushi must still be at work, so nobody is home when he lets himself in with the key they made for him.

There's a note in the kitchen from Koushi, telling Shouyou they'll be back around five, and to think of what he wants for dinner. But it had seemed interminable, to wait nearly a full hour for them to get home (Tobio usually walks to Suga's work after practice and they take the local bus home together).

Shouyou watches TV for about seven minutes, thinks about what he wants to eat for four, flips through one of Tobio's sports magazines for another five minutes, and then throws himself onto the couch in boredom.

It has only been about two weeks since they all started dating. Well, it's been about two years since Koushi and Tobio began dating, but he himself is new to the entire thing. And that has made him slightly… impatient. About certain aspects.

He's spent the past two weekends at their place, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't have expectations for this one, as well. They have been _good_ weekends. There's been lots of volleyball, yes. Also, food. Movie nights. And then…

He rolls onto his back, considering. It is, he figures, only natural that he can't stop thinking about all the _other_ things they do on weekends. After all, he's the one who missed out on a full two years of this. The other two have more or less figured out what they like, what they don't like.

For instance, they already know that Koushi loves dirty talk—both listening to it and dispensing it, accompanied by light kisses and insistent rolls of his hips to show his appreciation. And Tobio's natural inclinations to command, to dictate, to control, the ones he had learned to override by teaching instead of demanding, he could let out with them. He held them down with his superior size and strength, his low voice growling out orders that they wouldn't dream of refusing, not when following them brought such building, aching pleasure.

And it's thanks to thoughts like these that Shouyou finds himself with a hand down the front of his shorts, the fingers of his other hand caught between his teeth to muffle his groans as he thrusts up into his hand with short, sharp jerks of his hips. If they're not going to fuck until after dinner, anyways, it's probably fine. And it's not really an issue for him anyway because he…

Truthfully, he _thinks_ he knows what he wants. It's just that he has no idea how to bring it up. It's needy, it's a little selfish, and it's a lot embarrassing. But he hasn't been able to stop thinking about it since that first night. He hasn't been able to stop thinking about what it felt like to have Tobio sliding easily into him, barely seconds after Koushi had wrung his first orgasm from him.

Koushi had used his fingers—but Shouyou wants more than fingers. He doesn't have more, though, not right now, so he has to make do. There's lube in the bedroom, but his legs are already shaking and he doesn't feel like walking. He slides his tongue over the fingers in his mouth, slicking them up, before kicking his shorts off entirely so he can hike one leg over the back of the couch, spreading his legs apart as much as he can.

The first press of one finger inside himself makes his eyes lid—it would be easier with lube, but this is doable. His hands are small and the friction caused by using nothing but spit makes it feel a little tighter, a little fuller. He adds a second finger to stretch himself, and now his eyes are closing as he tosses his head, pushing up into his hand. He draws his bottom lip between his teeth to keep from crying out into an empty apartment, because _who does that?_ But he can't keep himself from imagining how much better everything would feel with their hands on him—it helps that he'll have them soon.

It helps that he has them at all, which is infinitely preferable to the years spent watching and waiting and hoping. In a few hours, he's going to be spread open and gripped tight and fucked and he can't help but finally let out a moan, low and helpless, as he scissors his fingers before starting to thrust in and out. Impatience and poor decision making take over, and he wants to come, he wants them to make him come, over and over—

There's the sound of a key turning in the lock and then the front door of the apartment swings open. It is not five o'clock yet. The couch is absolutely, definitely, one hundred percent visible from the doorway. Shouyou's eyes fly open, and he makes eye contact with Koushi just in time to see the older man drop the bag of groceries he is holding (Tobio catches them before they hit the ground).

"Oh," Koushi says, and Shouyou wants to sink into the couch cushions. He is frozen, in what may be the most compromising position possible. Too late he wonders if it is really weird and gross, to be caught jerking off on your boyfriends' couch while they are still out of the house. He's too new to this—he doesn't know.

"Close the—" Tobio starts to bark out, his hands full of shopping bags. Koushi is way ahead of him, kicking the door shut with the heel of his foot (just in time, Shouyou can hear people coming down the corridor).

"Um," Shouyou says, and then decides to stop there, because there's really no point in saying anything.

Tobio doesn't say anything either, just strides past him on the couch while balancing groceries. It's Koushi who wanders over slowly, to crouch down and look at him. Shouyou thinks he may be fighting a smile, which doesn't help matters. Should he… take his fingers out? Follow-up question, has he ever been this embarrassed in his life?

"Shouyou…" Koushi says, and yes, there is definitely a _twinkle_ in those warm brown eyes. "We can't leave you alone for an hour, hmm?"

Shouyou gives up and turns his face into the back of the couch like he's a child, and hiding from his problems will make them go away. Koushi laughs gently, and it makes something in Shouyou's stomach feel all funny, maybe not from nervousness.

"Tobio?" the older man calls.

"I need to put the milk away first," comes the grumpy response.

"M'sorry," Shouyou mumbles into the couch cushions.

"For what?" Koushi asks.

"This is weird, isn't it?"

"Walking in to you fingering yourself on our couch?" Tobio asks, sounding much nearer. He has dealt with the milk, apparently. "Yeah, it's weird."

Shouyou groans piteously and starts to pull out of himself, but a hand on his wrist stops him.

"I didn't say stop," Tobio says, in a voice that's low and purposeful and goes straight to Shouyou's cock. He pulls his face out of the cushions and turns back to face them.

Koushi _is_ smiling, but the way he's worrying his bottom lip with his teeth as his eyes wander Shouyou's body is anything but mocking. And Tobio—Tobio has on the Look. The one that can stop them both in their tracks, the one that makes Shouyou feel like his blood is heating up to fever temperatures.

Tobio leans forward and presses a hand to the leg Shouyou has hooked over the back of the couch, and licks a long, wet stripe up his inner thigh. "Keep going," he tells him.

The gasp this pulls out of Shouyou is hard and shuddering, and he needs no more instructions. He lets his cock lay against his stomach without touching it, because he doesn't want to rush anymore—he wants this to last. His fingers he brushes over his entrance, light and teasing, because he knows they are watching. Tobio doesn't do anything further, though, just sits back with his eyes on Shouyou. It's Koushi who moves closer, sliding a hand into his hair.

"Were you thinking about us?" he asks.

"Yeah…" Shouyou exhales, not much of an admission at this point. There's no way either of them thinks he wasn't. Koushi watches until he has slipped his fingers back inside himself, back arching slightly, before he kisses his temple and hairline.

"What were you imagining?"

"I…" Shouyou curls his fingers and shakes. "Both of you… making me—" The thought of it takes his voice for a moment as he gasps.

"Making you?" Koushi prompts, hands light in his hair. "What do you want?"

"I wanna come," Shouyou whimpers, and he _does,_ but _how_ he wants it is—

"How?" It's like Koushi can read minds, it is something they had always considered when they were still in school.

Shouyou presses his lips together, and the other two sense his reluctance immediately.

"What is it?" Koushi asks. Tobio is more direct. He pulls Shouyou's fingers out. Shouyou struggles.

"Kageyama!" he yelps. "You were the one who told me not to stop!"

"That was before you started acting stupid," Tobio snaps back. "What aren't you saying?"

"Nothing!" Shouyou insists.

"Koushi," is all Tobio says. Koushi shoots Shouyou a tiny, apologetic (not really) smile.

"Sorry," he says, before he slides Shouyou's shirt high on his chest and darts his tongue across one pointed, pink nipple. Oh, he's not sorry at _all._

Shouyou jerks, his legs spasming, and Tobio holds them down tight so he can't move. Koushi licks over him again, tongue circling over the edges of his nipple before blowing cool air over it.

He is moaning, he can't stop, it's the best kind of torture. "Kou—Koushi—wait—"

"More," Tobio demands, and Koushi complies, takes him into his mouth, lips closing over Shouyou's sensitive skin, and then there's the slight graze of teeth, and Shouyou is crying out,

"I want both of you to fuck me!"

Koushi pulls away. Tobio is cocking his head to the side.

"At the same time?" he asks.

 _"No,_ " Shouyou says, then considers. "Well…" He shakes his head. Maybe still a bit early for that. "I mean… I want—I want you both to do it, one after the other. Without stopping. And I want to… I want to come both times."

They are both staring at him now, eyes wide.

"Okay, did we—" Tobio says. "Did we cause some sort of, like, sexual awakening in you?"

Shouyou turns tomato red. Koushi smacks Tobio lightly in the arm.

"Tobio," he scolds. "Don't be mean."

"I was just asking," Tobio grumbles.

This is not going at all how Shouyou wanted it to. He drops an arm over his too warm face heavily. "Can I just—finish, and we can make dinner?" he asks desperately.

"Look what you did," Koushi says accusingly to Tobio.

"I didn't—" Tobio sounds exasperated, but Shouyou refuses to look at him. "Hinata. Oy, dumbass."

 _"Don't,_ " Shouyou says. "See, this is why I didn't want to tell you."

"Why?" Tobio asks.

"Because I knew you were going to make fun of me!" Shouyou bursts out, finally looking at him so he can _glare._ "And I didn't want you to think I was—was—"

He breaks off, startled, when Tobio gets his arms under him and stands, lifting Shouyou effortlessly. Shouyou has no choice but to wrap his legs around his waist, which means he can't ignore the way his cock is pressed against Tobio's shirt, rubbing against his stomach. Warm hands hold tight to his bare thighs and Tobio holds him so, so close, face in his hair.

"Didn't want me to think you were what?" Tobio murmurs in his ear, his breath hot. He shifts so he can hold Shouyou up with one arm, running his other hand under Shouyou's sweat-damp t-shirt over his back.

Against his will, Shouyou can feel all his anger evaporate. "I don't know," he mumbles. "It just seemed really… needy."

Tobio huffs. "I want you to need us. Stupid."

Oh. Shouyou lets out a breathless noise, a gasp, as Tobio puts a hand on the back of his neck and kisses him.

"Hmm," Koushi hums, sounding satisfied now that they are no longer arguing. "Bed."

It does not take them long to end up there. Tobio falls backwards onto the sheets with Shouyou still in his arms, hands in his hair as he lets Shouyou lick into his mouth eagerly, grinding his cock into Tobio's still far too clothed crotch. There's the sound of a drawer slamming, and then a cry is tearing its way out of Shouyou's throat as Koushi pushes slick fingers into him from behind.

"Tobio, pants off," Koushi says. "He's ready." He slips an arm around Shouyou's waist, helping him lift onto his knees to give Tobio room, fingers still working inside him. Tobio shucks off his pants and he's already hard, gets harder as he fumbles to slick lube over himself for Shouyou as he stares at them—the way Koushi leans in as Shouyou curves his back, kissing the side of Shouyou's neck when he tilts his head. "Turn around," Koushi says, pulling his fingers out.

Shouyou doesn't want Koushi out of him—but he wants Tobio _in_ him just as bad. "What about you?" he asks Koushi as he shuffles around to face him, careful not to kick Tobio in the face (which has proven to be an irritant in the past, both in sexual situations and out).

In response, the light-haired man has Shouyou lift his arms so he can rid him of his shirt. Koushi kisses him as soon as his head is clear, helping him tug it off the rest of the way, and when he pulls back, they're both smiling.

"Don't worry about me," Koushi says. "I'll get my turn when Tobio is done." He doesn't even try to hide his grin as Shouyou's eyes go wide, and then Tobio grabs his hips and pulls him back, filling him with one solid thrust, and Koushi leans forward to let Shouyou moan into his mouth.

He really likes riding Tobio, _loves_ it, actually—but it's the first time they've done it like this, with Shouyou facing away from him, and there's something about knowing Tobio's eyes are on him but not being able to see, knowing how he must be looking at him as he feels a hand slide up his back, fingers splayed, tracing over the bumps in his spine… and then Tobio curls his fingers into the hair at the nape of Shouyou's neck to pull his head back, and rocks his hips up, and Shouyou _loses_ it.

He says, "Koushi—" because he wants to tell him how good it feels, but there's a low growl from behind and below him and Tobio _slams_ into him, and then he's saying, "Tobio, _faster—"_

"You can—move—too—" Tobio manages to say, so Shouyou does, rolling his hips to Tobio's rhythm, and there's a soft thump that sounds like Tobio's head hitting the pillow. "Yeah," he pants, and, _"Just_ like that."

The sound of rustling cloth makes Shouyou peer through his eyelashes, watching as Koushi gets a finger into the knot of his already loose tie and pulls, sliding it off of his neck. He undoes the first button of his shirt, exposing his pale throat, and Shouyou whimpers. Koushi looks up to see him watching. His lips twitch.

"Want me to wait?" he asks. Shouyou nods, and Koushi laughs softly. He skips down to his slacks, pushing them off his slim hips, before crawling forward on his hands and knees, closing the distance again so he can lick a messy trail over Shouyou's chest, Tobio's strong thrusts moving Shouyou's skin against his tongue.

"I'm—" Shouyou tries to say, but there is so _much,_ they're giving him so much and he's going to get even more. The thought makes the heat coursing through his body, surging from the pit of his stomach through every inch of him, nearly unbearable. "I'm going to—"

"Are you going to come for him, Shouyou?" Koushi asks, breathes the words sweet and soft. "Can I take you right after? I won't even need to wait, not after Tobio's going to leave you so ready and _wet."_

"Oh my _fucking_ _god_ ," Tobio grinds out at that. His hips snap upward, and Shouyou's own are aching, but he's _nearly—_

Tobio lets go of his hair, grips the bottom of both his thighs, and lifts him up and off his cock before dropping him back down, slamming himself home, and Shouyou's orgasm blindsides him. It silences him, and he's nothing but pleasure as he tips his head back, feeling wet warmth splatter his stomach from the force of it. There are few things that get him off faster than being reminded of just how powerful Tobio is, how easy it is for him to use Shouyou to fuck into like this, like he's a doll that Tobio can just pick up and handle as he pleases.

Tobio lifts him twice, three times, and then grips Shouyou's hips as he comes with a groan, fingers sliding over the mess on his stomach as he pushes up into him with short, small rolls of his hips before he relaxes into the bed, spent. Shouyou shakes his head, dazed.

"That looked satisfying," says a warm voice next to them, and they both look. Koushi is sitting upright against the bed frame, watching them. He looks incredible, half-hard, silver hair already messy, white button-down shirt pushed up on his waist. He would look calm, sleepy even, with his eyes lidded and dark, if it weren't for the way his hands have curled in the sheets, twisting them up as he struggles not to touch himself.

Shouyou wants him. He knows it.

"Come here," Koushi says, and Shouyou climbs off Tobio, making them both groan as he slides free. With much effort, Tobio tugs his shirt over his head, balling it up and tossing it off to the corner, and then just lies there, apparently overheated. Shouyou takes the opportunity to run his hand over the hot, sweat-slick skin of his abdomen, trailing his fingers over hard muscle as he crawls higher up the bed to climb into Koushi's lap. Tobio sighs, content.

Koushi reels him in, fingers light on his waist as Shouyou settles against him. "Hey," he says, playful, kissing Shouyou lightly along his jaw. "Ready?" Shouyou nods and he stretches his fingers toward the little bottle tossed near the edge of the bed.

"Oh, wait, um," Shouyou says, making him pause. "I wanted—can we try it without—" He feels awkward even suggesting it but, well, Koushi is the one who put the thought in his head. He's pretty sure it'll work, anyway, like ninety percent sure.

Proving, once again, how oddly similar they can be at times, Tobio mumbles from the bed next to them, "It's probably fine. I came a lot." Shouyou chokes. "What? You can't just say shit like _‘I want you both to fuck me'_ and expect me not to get worked up. Jeez."

Koushi is definitely muffling his laughs in Shouyou's neck. "We'll stop," he says. "If it's bad. Sit up."

Shouyou gets on his knees again, scooting closer, and Koushi helps him line up. Koushi grabs his hips and guides him back down and—oh, _yes._

Everything about this is filthy. There is no other word for the way Koushi's cock slides effortlessly inside him, the way the motion makes Tobio's cum drip back down the length of his shaft, and yeah, it works, it's slippery and wet, and totally, totally filthy. Koushi lets his head fall back against the wall.

"I have good ideas," he breathes, self-congratulatory.

"Yeah," Shouyou agrees. "Fuck me?"

It's another excellent idea, and Koushi takes him up on it. There's no rough thrust, no slamming into Shouyou. Koushi goes slow, rolling his hips up into Shouyou's shivering heat, stoking that fire back to burning. God, he loves how they are different, these two men—how riding Tobio can feel like weathering a storm, with Koushi to bring him home afterwards, dizzy and satisfied. His head is already spinning.

He raises his hands to those little white buttons on Koushi's shirt, and Koushi grins, because he knows Shouyou has a thing for fucking him in his work clothes—it's highly probable Tobio does, too, from the way Shouyou has seen him work his fingers through that black tie Koushi always wears, twisting it around his hand to pull him in for a kiss. Shouyou hums, grinding his hips down to meet Koushi's as he undoes each button, working slow thanks to trembling fingers and the fuzziness in his head.

Once he can push the shirt open, he can spread his palms against Koushi's chest, rub them over his nipples in a little bit of revenge for earlier, though he's not sure he can call it that with the way Koushi's breath hitches, the little moans that fall from his lips.

"That's really—" he tries to say, but doesn't quite make it. His movements come faster, bouncing Shouyou in his lap a little as his head falls forward, eyes closed, an adorable little furrow between his brows. "Oh, you're still—you're so tight, Shouyou."

Shouyou keens at that. He's so close—he's _so_ close. Koushi rubs a hand over his back, then pulls him forward to his chest and rocks into him so deep and _perfect_ that Shouyou thinks he sees stars.

 _"There—_ " he says, the words startled out of him as that incredible feeling starts to sweep over him again.

Tobio finally stirs next to them, and then Shouyou feels long fingers wrapping around him, as Tobio rubs his thumb over the head of his cock.

Shouyou says something—words, maybe—he's not sure. He just knows—the only thing he knows—is that it feels so good, so unbelievably good, with Tobio's hand stroking over him, up the full length of his cock, over and over—and Koushi's quiet gasps as he pushes up and into him, thrusts coming quicker. He's holding Shouyou so close, almost protectively, whispering adoration into his hair.

"Do you have any idea how good you feel?" Koushi breathes, voice shaking, and Shouyou loves it. He does not think he will ever get tired of hearing _exactly_ how much they like being inside of him. "You're so amazing, letting us both have you like this."

Tobio lets out a hum of agreement, and then sits up. He kisses them both, Koushi's pale shoulders, the side of Shouyou's neck, before rearranging himself behind Shouyou, leaning gently against him so the entire length of the smaller man's back is pressed against his chest. Shouyou just moans out, not just because Tobio is still palming his cock in slow, firm pulls, or because Koushi is hot and so, so hard inside him, but at how incredible it feels, to have both their bodies pressed so close to his, hot and slick with sweat. To have them both _there,_ have them finally be _his_. Tobio's lips are on his neck, his jawline, his ear, and Koushi's gasps have an edge to them now, high and sharp and desperate.

"You should have told us you wanted this," Tobio says against him.

"You don't think it's selfish?" Shouyou manages to ask. He's not sure how he gets the words out, but it's probably just in time, because Koushi lets out a tiny "Ah!", tightens his grip against Shouyou, and comes, hands dragging down Shouyou's spread thighs as he spills inside him. Shouyou's mind goes blank. He can feel how full he is with them.

"It's selfish," Tobio breathes, hot on the back of his neck. "But we waited this long to have you—we'll give you whatever you want."

Shouyou comes almost dry over Tobio's fingers with a moan that turns to a sigh, as all the overwhelming pleasure, at finally having had them both, at knowing they _want him_ like this, finally takes him over. His second orgasm ripples outward from his core, making his toes curl, body shake, hips stutter and legs tighten against Koushi's sides before he's collapsing against Koushi's chest as his body totally gives out under him.

Koushi exhales as all of Shouyou's weight is suddenly dropped on top of him. "Shouyou?" he asks, stroking fingers through his hair.

"I'm alive," Shouyou says, eyes closed, not even sure if his mouth has formed the proper shapes to convey the message. The other two seem to get it, though.

Tobio gathers him up, pulling him off of Koushi. It's a good thing, too—he feels like he's suddenly lacking all of his bones.

"I think he's already asleep," he hears Tobio say.

"I'm not," Shouyou responds. It's almost a lie.

They lay him down in between them, and Koushi wipes the mess from his stomach with what is probably Tobio's t-shirt, judging by the noises of vague protest Tobio is making. But even he's too tired to argue much, as he settles down next to Shouyou, draping his arm over them both.

"I need to make dinner," Koushi says. He does not sound like he wants to move.

"We can just walk to the store," Tobio reassures him.

"I wanted to cook for him." Koushi sounds upset.

Shouyou musters up all the strength he has remaining to reach out and pat Koushi's shoulder with his hand. "Stay here."

"See?" Tobio says, sounding satisfied, as Koushi slumps gratefully into the bed next to them, tangling his legs with Shouyou's. Shouyou sighs.

"Tomorrow," Koushi mumbles.

"Hinata…" Tobio says sleepily at his side. "You should stay here, too."

Shouyou snorts. There is no chance of him moving anywhere, probably for the next few hours. Then Koushi adds,

"He means permanently. We want you to move in with us."

Oh. That's different—and there are a million responses Shouyou should have. He and Tobio are both still in school. Only Koushi has an actual job. They've only really been dating two weeks.

"'Kay," he whispers. Sleep is imminent.

It's early on a Friday evening, the bed is warm, the weekend lies ahead. And Shouyou plans to _stay,_ because they waited this long—two days won't be enough.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: DON'T USE CUM AS LUBE IRL
> 
> This was the last fic planned for the series and so I am putting a pin in it... it's the first time I'll have marked a series _finished_ on Ao3! Thank you so much to [Ellie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellessey/pseuds/Ellessey) for getting me through this series, way back when, and to everyone who read and enjoyed it, whether you're just finding it now, or you've been hanging in there for an entire year (!!!) 
> 
> [I'm [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


End file.
